Sweet Love
by The Esper
Summary: What if Heather wasn't as mean as she seemed? What if it was all...an act?


_**What if Heather wasn't as mean as she seemed? What if it was only an act, a play? What if only one person knew about it?**_

Heather wanted to win Total Drama Island. She didn't know what she was gonna do yet, but she really wanted to win. She thought, maybe if she acted mean, she could win.

"No, I don't think Gwen is a weird goth. Leshawna's very cool too. But...I really, really want to win...100,000 dollars just sounds great to me, I guess."  
Heather stepped out of the confessional and started for the Screaming Gophers cabin. She tripped on a rock and fell, crashing to the ground. "Ow..." She moaned.  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
She looked up to see Alejandro looking down at her. "Of course I'm fine.." Heather replied, trying to get in her mean voice. Alejandro simply smiled and helped her to her feet.  
"Thank you..." She whispered.  
"No prob...I heard you in the confessional, by the way..you don't have to do your act around me.."  
"You did?"  
Heather's eyes widened in embarrassment. "I-I bet you'll tell everyone, won't you?"  
"I won't. You're secret's safe with me."  
"Thank you...tell me, what's your name?"  
"Alejandro. You're Heather, right?"  
"Yes."  
From then on, they remained friends. Everything Heather did was an act, and only Alejandro knew it. After he had been eliminated, however, she started to feel depressed, and was mean less and less.  
As for Alejandro, after he was voted off, he kept rooting for Heather, all while keeping her secret.  
But one day, things took a downturn.

It was a nice day at Playas de Losers. The daily episode of TDI had aired, but Alejandro hadn't seen it and what had happened. It was afternoon, and he was relaxing in his room. A series of urgent knocks chorused in the room. Alejandro answered, and his eyes widened with horror.  
There stood Heather, looking worse than he had ever seen. Her eyes were spilling with tears, she was trembling and sobbing, and most of her hair was gone.  
"A-Alejandro..." She whimpered.  
"Oh, Heather.." Alejandro held out his arms and Heather collapsed in them."What happened to you?"  
"G-Gwen....s-she and Owen made an alliance and..g-ganged up on me with d-dares...th-then L-Lindsay's dare...I had to have my hair shaved..I didn't want to so I kicked the razor..but it shaved my head anyway, and Chr-Chris said I lost!"  
Heather burst into tears, crying hard. Alejandro bit his lip, holding back tears himself. "Oh Heather...shh...it's alright."  
"N-no! It's not okay! All I ever wanted was to win TDI! That's why I acted how I acted! But now I know...it was hopeless for me! It was hopeless from the start!"  
"Heather, don't say that...it was Gwen who-"  
"No, no! The only reason Gwen did that is because of all I did to her! Why, oh why did I think being bad would help me? I'm such a fool! Such an idiot!"  
"Heather.."  
"I..h-hate..myself.."  
_This just crosses the line. If only they knew Heather from my eyes. Everyone wouldn't be so mean if they did. _Alejandro set Heather on his bed, and stomped over to where the other campers were. They all looked at him, confused.  
"Who do you all think you are? You think that you can just mess with someone, hurt them, make them feel like nothing and not know who they are inside? You think that they won't mind, that just because they were mean on the outside means they should be hurt?! Well, you can't! You just _can't!_ Now Heather's crying and..bald! And it's all because of you! " He yelled.  
"Hey, she was the one who-" Justin began, but Alejandro cut her off.  
"Shut up!! Did you all for once think about how she felt?!" Alejandro sighed, covering his tear filled eyes. "Heather never wanted to be mean," He continued. "She wanted to win."  
"Well...we're sorry...." Courtney started.  
"If you were sorry you would have cared."  
"Alejandro-"  
"Save it."  
Alejandro ran to see Heather, while the rest of the campers looked at him, feeling sad and guilty.

"Heather?" Alejandro peeked into his room, where Heather was sitting.  
"Wh-what is it?"  
"Heather..I talked to the other campers..the only thing I can say is I hope they feel like the biggest assholes in the world."  
"You didn't have to do that. It wasn't their fault, it was mine...all mine.."  
"That isn't true! Heather, look at me. You're not an idiot, and you're not a loser. You are beautiful, and smart. If only you had been yourself, though...it's better for everyone to see the real you than anything else."  
"Alejandro...thank you.."  
Alejandro simply smiled and hugged her tightly.  
_Heather's the most wonderful girl I've ever met...the most beautiful too..she has no right to be treated that way. Nobody sees her like I do. Beautiful, selfless, and kind.  
_"I love you.." Mumbled Alejandro. Heather looked up at him. "What?"  
"Huh?"  
"You just said something."  
"Oh....I just...I was just babbling.."  
"Oh."  
Alejandro turned away, embarrassed. _Did I just say I love Heather? Well, I do, but..I don't think she likes me back.  
Heather _layed on his chest. _Alejandro..he's a great guy..he's so sweet. He's the only one who was there for me. He didn't push me away...I think I love him..but I don't want to say it..what if he rejects me?_  
"U-Uh, Heather?" Alejandro stammered. "Yes, Alejandro?" Heather replied.  
_Whether she loves me or not, I have to say it! _"I love you."  
"Wh-what?"  
"I love you. You're the most beautiful, kind person in the world. I couldn't ask for a better person. I mean this sincerely. I love you, Heather."  
Heather just sat there, her eyes widened. _Oh...oh my god....I can't believe it..Alejandro loves me? _"R-really? You love me, you really love me?"  
"Yes..I love you. I really love you."  
"I..I don't know w-what to say...except..I love you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes...you're the sweetest guy in the world. You were always there for me, even when everyone else wasn't. You never hurt me, while everyone else did. I couldn't ask for a greater guy, let alone a greater person. I love you, Alejandro."  
"I love you too.."  
Holding her chin, Alejandro leaned into Heather, touching his lips against hers. Heather kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. They pulled back, breathing in and out.  
"I love you, Heather." Alejandro kissed her forehead.  
"I love you too, Alejandro." Replied Heather.


End file.
